How Love Could Brake Me Down
by ilovediggity
Summary: i was potraying roxanne elizabeth boeckmann, i go by lizzie. lizzie works n GAS, there...she stars to know how love brake her down


Fan Fic Details:

Mood when writing: all wet

Words count: 1300 more

Mainly about: GAS

Type: Romance, Pairing; diggity/lizzie

Chapter: (Intro)

Title: New Member

Author's Note: heya, all! it's my first fanfic, hope you all'd love it, and i'd like to hear comments either critics so thanks a lot!!!

i let my eyes flown away, glancing at my new workplace that i've been dreamed for ages. GAS, or shortened from Galpin Auto Sports. yeap, a huge pimp garage that so many peoples loves to be here, and pimp they're ride. a flash sentence in my head, was the only.....18 years old lucky girl. yea, even though i'm still 18 y.o, my brother, beau boeckmann, which was the boss in GAS, allowed me to be one of the crew as designer and exterior part. i work here bcz i want it so bad, and i want to get my own money for my own fascinating stuffs out there. yes, i CAN NOT let my mum, Jane, work so hard for my college (i'm the youngest after karl, brad, and beau) and other stuffs of our family, while now she's old and single parent. yeap, i'm not a girl of waiting-money-from-parents type. ewh, i hate those types. but, psst, that's not the only reason. the hidden reason was............that i fell in love with one of GAS crew, dave aragon...he's well-known as diggity, fyi. he always makes me have shivers through my spine when he's around like when halloween, christmas, or anonymous parties. but oh heck, i dont have any encouragement to get close to him, DUHH! suddenly, someone's tapped me from my back, stopping me from my day wonderland. my heart's so dead, i hoped it wasn't diggity. gah, thank you lord it was mad mike.

"hey! ehhh, is there any problem?" i try to hide my silly face.

"nahh, if ya' could gimmie help. woul' ya?" he said as he pulls me to beau's office.

"hey bro.." i said, put all of my belongings. then, i realized something's cz he didn't answer me, not like usually. he's stares at his ring, and rotating it. i took a deep sigh, i knew he misses his fiauncee, amy (AN. idk his real wife so..yeah). it's been 1 year or so.

"dude..you need to take a break ok??" i said with a very caring voice

he directs to hug me, "thanks a lot sis...i dunno what to do if you weren't here.."

"any things for my bro.." i smiled and released him

we did a few chit chats before finally we went out from his office. the crew used an ear-to-ear smile as we went out. now, i understand why mad mike as for my help. before i work here, i already be a close friend with mad mike and rick, anyways. i see all the crew, but not diggity.

"dave's here, he's at back.." beau's voice sounds husky on my ears.

but, "how in the hell....."

"your eyes beam.. watching all the crews hovering around that nerd's ride...and search for your prince. hey! there he is!" he said, walking towards dig-.

my fear grows when beau walk towards diggity, "beau!! don't!!!!! please........" too late.

"guys, we have a new crew....greet her?" beau said as if some plan they already planned.

"hey, chick! congratz, you've made until this step..." all crew waved to me, there's few were chuckling.

"hi..!!" i said, as i run into that ride we wanna pimp. "just call me if y'all need anything, and i'll be up fo' ya' in a click.." i giggled.

before i could take the design paper, beau turn my body harshly.

"OUCH! relax please?!" i complained, rubs my hand.

"not so fast hard-worker babe! before you start your job, we have a rare tradition here. yea, somekind of student's orientation periods..." all crew smiled trickily.

"whoa, that's harsh! what is the 'torture', eh?"

"very well, a new crew will have fun together with one of the seniors. ahem, ya' know..lil seductive stuffs, kisses and more in a private room back there.."

"hold that line!! before i went here..there's no girl in this most crew at all so........boys with... BOYS?!?! EEEUUUHHH!!!! that is so.... GROSS!!!" i said, whimpering,

"hahaha.. that's why we call it 'RARE'. and yea, we've picked a senior for ya'....the expert one, hehe."

"NO FUCKIN WAY!! you guys were so sly...oh come on!!!"

"OK! no whimpering anymore! dig-, do your job!!!! have fun, liz, he is the expert one.." beau said, looking everywhere, try to find dig-. then watch my startled dark brown eyes.

"hey, i'm here!" dig- showed up behind my back, made me slumped.

"good, finally you're here. well, do your job and pleased us, mr. aragon" beau said

"sure thing boss. i can't help myself anymore dude!!" he said, then pushed me to the private room.

i did NOT know that it's going to happened! i swear, after these things, i'm gonna kick beau's ass. that private room anyway, has a cute single bed, few lamps and candles. ugh, that's aromatic candles which was, my most hatred thing. he locks the door quickly then turn off those lights. dark, but the candles still gleam on the room. then, he pull my body leaning closer to him. i could feel my face getting red. and, his warm breath filled up my face's spaces. thank God i still could remember, i ever attended a karate class. so i do a lil bit struggle, but i really don't intend to. cz i'm actually curious. see?! when he's around there's shivers on me. now, DUHH!! shiver's EVERY WHERES!!

"you're not strong as beau said...you struggled, but you want to huh? i can read it.." he sounds teasing on me, eh?

he pulls our bodies to the bed. not yet, while still standing, he leans over and kissed me. oh geez, that's not good. i tried to struggle again cz i really don't know what the fuck was just happening. all of sudden, i'm getting freak out. but, my freak out-ness were gets outbid by my curiousness.....,still. now, our tongues were wrestling each other. i couldn't believe i kissed him back!!! though i obey what he wants, he pushed my body closer and closer. there's no moer spaces between us. if you were me, you'd probably think that you're just a tiny harmless girl. well, same as me. i'm wrestling my tongue on his, and my body was held captive by him. idk what to do. i pushed his body again, i feel stronger to struggle.

"whoa, easy chick!! what's wrong?! it's cool, isn't it?" he takes me to lay in the bed.

"dig-....stop it....i just.....don't have...any fuckin idea.....just, stop IT!" i kinda yelled to him.

"you. just shut the fuck. you won't stop too. you'll regret if we stop now.." he strokes my hair, and kiss my neck.

i close my eyes, "dig-.....stop now! i really don't want.........."

"ssh!! quite!! junior, i don't take any orders in crap, 'kay?! so stow it!" he whispered.

and i could feel, his wet lips twisting near my cheek and ear. i'd say IT IS grossed out, but i love it, moreover it was dave. occasionally, i tried to punch peoples who do those stuffs. beau's right, diggity's such an expert. i wonder why he hasn't pick a girl yet. but, THANK GOD, he has not yet. then, i put my hand behind his neck when he pulls my waist slowly.

dunno why, i start to think he's gonna rapes me, "dig-.....no!....."

"i'm not gonna rape you baby-doll....i'm not gonna....do....that to my boss' sis.." he said. his words and teases really made me high. he kissed my neck lower than before. i tell you, lower and lower......

fyuh, that's quite long. comments don't forget!!! thanks for reading, next chapter, 1st one was traumatic times. it's still include that tradition parts, so WAIT FOR IT!!!!!!!! XD see you guys!!!

ilovediggity


End file.
